


Finally (The World Will Know About Our Love)

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A daddy slips once oops, Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Chanyeol has long hair and tattoos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mates, Metalhead!Chanyeol, Omega!Baekhyun, Rough Sex, Scenting, ScentingChallenge, Smut, Soccer player!Baekhyun, Sort Of, Yes there's pee, the fluff is like 5 lines but it's there...sort of, use of the word pussy to talk about the rectum, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Baekhyun was a popular omega, loved and desired by everyone on campus. What no one knew was that he had a mate. But that was about to change
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1, MAKE A WISH





	Finally (The World Will Know About Our Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!!!!
> 
> Sorry if this is messy, but I've never written a flash fic. Hope you enjoy!

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt Chanyeol rip his soccer uniform off. He knew this would happen when he allowed the alphas of the soccer team to get touchy with him after they won the final game of the season. Not that Baekhyun was interested in them. After all, he was happy and satisfied with his mate. He did it to have the alpha lose control and finally  _ claim _ him in front of everyone. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun grew up together since their families were close. From the very beginning, the connection between them was evident, so it came as no surprise when their wolves recognized each other as mates at age seventeen. They were each other’s first in every aspect and years down the road, their love and bond only grew stronger. 

Chanyeol was hesitant to make their mating public. Baekhyun was an overachieving omega that broke stereotypes. He was a leader through and through, gorgeous, charming, flirtatious, smart, and good at sports. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was a metalhead, his long black hair down to his hips. His arms, torso, and neck were full of tattoos. He was quiet, reserved, and black was the only color his wardrobe knew. Due to past experiences from high school, Chanyeol figured people knowing about their relationship would tarnish Baekhyun’s reputation, making all his efforts go to waste. 

As captain of the soccer team, Baekhyun had an image to uphold. Chanyeol was scared of ruining it, which Baekhyun found preposterous. He’d been vocal about it, but Chanyeol didn’t relent. Baekhyun was tired of hiding. They were in their third year of university, it was time everyone knew.

Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol grabbed his thighs and pulled them over his shoulders. Then, Chanyeol attached his lips to Baekhyun’s hole and sucked. Without mercy, Chanyeol pushed his tongue inside Baekhyun’s pussy and started to fuck him like he was a thirsty man who hadn’t tasted water in years. 

“That feels so good,” whimpered Baekhyun. His fingers glided down his body until they reached Chanyeol’s head. They tangled in the silky long strands of Chanyeol’s hair and pulled hard. The alpha groaned, which only prompted Baekhyun to pull harder the way they both loved so much. 

The alpha kept going, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Baekhyun’s thighs as he buried his tongue deeper into Baekhyun’s hole. Chanyeol knew exactly how to make Baekhyun tremble just with his mouth. While Baekhyun loved it when he ate him out, it simply wouldn’t do in that moment when Baekhyun’s intent was to get  _ more _ out of his alpha. “Please, alpha. I need your cock inside of me.”

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun’s entrance a final lick before sitting back. He smirked as he looked down at Baekhyun. “I don’t know if I should. You’ve been a bad omega, Baekhyunee.”

“Please daddy. Fuck me, wreck me, punish me,” begged the omega, knowing just how to press the alpha’s buttons. 

He could see Chanyeol trying to resist, but Baekhyun knew better. His rut was fast approaching anyway, so controlling his wolf was even harder than usual. The omega celebrated his triumph in his mind when Chanyeol grabbed his hips and turned him around harshly. Once he had him on his knees, the alpha slapped his ass hard. Baekhyun moaned, loving whenever Chanyeol did that. 

“You won’t be able to walk for a week after I’m done with you,” growled Chanyeol as he placed the head of his cock in Baekhyun’s entrance and started to tease him. 

“Oh daddy please!” Begged Baekhyun as he pushed his hips back, desperate to feel Chanyeol’s length inside him. 

Chanyeol didn’t make him beg anymore. Probably because he was also at his limit. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hips tightly and slammed his hard cock inside the omega’s dripping pussy. He didn’t wait for Baekhyun to get used to his length. He started to snap his hips back and forth hard, fucking the omega with force. 

“Oh fuck Chanyeol! Yes, just like that!” Exclaimed Baekhyun as he tried to move his hips along with Chanyeol’s, but he knew it was futile. Chanyeol was in control in that moment and nothing would change that. 

“Baby, you’re so tight,” groaned Chanyeol as he kept his relentless pace, his fingers digging into Baekhyun’s skin. There would probably be bruises later, which Baekhyun loved.

The omega screamed in ecstasy, his voice echoing against the walls of the empty locker room. He didn’t care about where they were or if someone found them. All he cared about was how amazing his alpha felt inside of him. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensations invading his body. Pleasure took over as his nostrils were filled with the characteristic scent of Chanyeol, which had started to get stronger by the second. 

“Hey, Baekhyun. Everyone’s wonderi-” the omega heard a familiar voice say from the entrance of the locker room. Opening his eyes, he was met with the shocked expressions of Sehun and Jongin, two alphas from the soccer team who had never failed to show their interest for the omega. 

He felt Chanyeol freeze over, but Baekhyun would have none of it. He wanted the alphas to  _ see _ Chanyeol defile him. He wanted them to know exactly who he belonged to and which alpha was the only one that would ever get to fuck his pussy. 

“Keep going, please,” he demanded as he grasped Chanyeol’s hands on his hips. “Fuck me hard.”

He could feel Chanyeol’s hesitation, but Baekhyun was determined. Chanyeol seemed to know this since eventually he relented. Still inside Baekhyun, he raised Baekhyun’s torso until his back was pressed to Chanyeol’s front. Then, the alpha started to move again, his face buried in the omega’s neck, right above where the mating mark he’d left on his neck was visible for the first time since they started to attend university. 

Despite the tension of the moment, Baekhyun felt touched by this. It meant Chanyeol was finally letting go of his insecurities. Smiling, he reached behind and grabbed Chanyeol’s hair. His gaze met Sehun’s and Jongin’s, who were still frozen at the entrance. He smirked as he moaned Chanyeol’s name, his free hand holding on to the alpha’s tattooed arm around his waist. “Right there, Chanyeol. Fuck, you do me so well.”

That pushed Chanyeol to go harder, completely forgetting about the situation they were in. Baekhyun’s smile grew when he noticed the way the two alphas studied the tattoo on his ribcage, one that matched one Chanyeol had in the same place perfectly. It was a tracing of the constellations of Taurus and Sagittarius joined in the middle to symbolize their union. 

Baekhyun felt the alpha hit his prostate dead on. A loud scream escaped Baekhyun’s lips. He forgot about their audience as he lost himself in the pleasure his alpha was making him feel. He closed his eyes and pulled at the alpha’s hair hard as Chanyeol’s pheromones became stronger, enveloping their bodies completely. 

The alpha was finally scenting him, claiming him in public. Baekhyun felt tears in his eyes at the realization. 

“Thank you, my love, thank you,” he moaned as he lost himself to the pleasure and allowed himself to let go, climaxing like never before. 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s pace become relentless and soon after, the alpha was cumming inside him. The omega moaned loudly at the sensation, feeling Chanyeol’s warm seed filling him before the alpha pulled out and finished on his back.

Baekhyun moaned at the sensation as he lay on the floor, lost still to the way the alpha had made him feel. It didn’t surprise him when the familiar feeling of cum on his skin was soon followed by something more, still warm, but more liquid. The smell was strong and the pheromones around them became stronger. 

Chanyeol had never gone that far in his scenting. He only scented Baekhyun whenever there was a long weekend or during breaks so as to not give away that Baekhyun was mated to him. They rarely had sex without condoms since Chanyeol feared his scent would stay. The fact that Chanyeol would go as far to urinate Baekhyun meant the world to him. 

Once he was over, Chanyeol lay down next to him and took him in his arms.

“Thank you,” murmured Baekhyun once he was able to catch his breath. 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Asked Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol and smiled. “Of course, baby. I want everyone to know you’re mind and I’m yours.”

Chanyeol studied his features for a moment before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Sorry it took so long.”

Baekhyun giggled. “It’s okay.”

They kissed some more before Chanyeol stood up and carried Baekhyun in his arms to one of the showers. Secure in the arms of his love, Baekhyun kept a smile on his face since finally, Chanyeol was ready to let the world know about their love. 


End file.
